


Can't Fight This

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Can't Fight This

**Title:** Can't Fight This  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Author's Choice #4 @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

There are days where she just can’t control herself. When Rose will smile, or laugh, or just _be_ and all Cybil wants to do is lay her out and taste her all over.

There are things this woman does to her, Rose makes her feel things she’s never felt before. She’s not sure if that’s a good thing, or a bad thing. Or just the right thing, everything she never knew she’s wanted.

Rose makes her feel like a person again, full, _alive_. She never thought she’d have that again. It’s amazing, and she can’t help but worry it’ll end.


End file.
